life is entertaining
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have struggles, but they put that behind them...they meet some new people and life just gets fun
1. Mission kill Mizuki

Chap 1Mission: Kill Mizuki

Sasuke was your typical average teenager rude, snotty, and on top of it all he had the worst attitude in the whole city of Kohona except when it came to Naruto of course. He loved Naruto and well the only person who knows it is Sakura his best friend. She loves him as a brother and once as a lover until she found out he was in love with Naruto. Now of coarse Naruto doesn't know Sasuke love's him but Sasuke shows it every day."Sasuke I don't think I can do this maybe I am useless after all like Neji say's" That sent anger chills through his body."He said that I can't believe it!! Naruto don't believe a word he says he doesn't know what he is talking about! I don't ever want you to say things like that about yourself ever again you hear me?!" Naruto nodded. "Good now if you excuse me I have Huuyga to take care of."

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sasuke turned around to face him."What?" His voice calm but anger was burning up inside of him."Becarefull please? I don't know what I would do if anything else happened to you I guess I would feel guilty in a way..." Sasuke ran over and gave Naruto a hug."Don't feel guilty for me I shouldn't even deserve you as a friend." Naruto gasped. "Why would you say that?"He asked."I betrayed the village and I betrayed you! I still hate myself for hurting you almost killing you! You know how much it eats' me up inside knowing that I almost killed you!" He shouted into Naruto's hair."But you know I don't care about that as long as I have you back I'm good"

"You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for Naruto" Naruto smiled into Sasuke's shirt and squeezed him harder."Can I go take care of Neji now?" Naruto nodded."But be careful you hear me?" Sasuke smirked "Yeah I hear ya! Loud and clear" Once Sasuke was gone Naruto begin practicing again. "Man I wish I could tell him how I feel but I can't because I really don't think he loves me like I love him..."he sighed "I guess I can't tell him ever. Maybe someday he will feel the same way...."he snorted "Who would love an orphan fox demon like me! No one that's who all my life I have been mistreated and always will be so stop hoping and start dreaming" Naruto scowled to himself until Sasuke came back. "Hey foxy how's it going?" he asked in a smug voice."Sasuke! Your back!!!Are you hurt or anything?" Naruto checked over his body just to make sure."Hell yeah!! That was the best fight I have ever had in my whole life time I think"

"Really now? I guess you did what you had to do..." Naruto's voice trailed off into the distance and he heard a rustling noise in the bushes."Who's there?!" "Relax it's just me Kakashi." Naruto's cheek turned red with embarrassment."What do you want?"he asked "Tsunde needs you in the office immediately she has an A ranked mission for you but she wants to tell you what you need and the backup team you need to bring on the mission." Naruto nodded and snorted at the same time."As if I would need a back up team I can do this mission on my own" Kakashi shook his head."I don't know Naruto you know who you're up against right?" Naruto nodded."Then you know as well as I do that you can't fight Mizuki on your own!" Naruto's hand clenched into fists."What the hell would you know! I can just as easily fight him on my own just as easily as you can. You of all people know that I always have and always will! Now if you excuse me I have a mission to attend to..."

"You know Iruka and I will talk to you about this when you come home to pack. So be prepared" He yelled to him when he was long gone."Whatever you say dog! Whatever you say!" Naruto shouted right back at him. Kakashi sighed "Sometimes I don't know about that kid....He's going to face his own death if he goes off on his own and tries to defeat him..." "What are you saying Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked. He rubbed the back of his head and started to read."Naruto maybe strong but he isn't that strong. If he goes and tries to defeat him without any help he could well you know die.....I know he's fought with Mizuki at least a million times but that was then this is 's done a lot of training and possibly stronger then Naruto but he won't give into that. Naruto has always waited for the day when he could defeat Mizuki and now it has finally come, but I want to make sure he is safe and doesn't get hurt.....but I guess it's kind of silly knowing him he wouldn't have used the backup team even if he promised to use them "Kakashi sighed a long sigh."So he was the one who made Naruto get all those bruises!"

Kakashi gave a nod."I remember the first day Naruto came home with those bruises."He chuckled."Iruka went nuts and I mean nuts. We told him when he got into these situations that he should run away but of course he never listens." Sasuke gave a little chuckle and nodded his head."So who's the backup squad?"He asked. Another sigh came from Kakashi."Well it's Lee, you, and Neji". Sasuke cringed away from the name Neji. Everybody in Kohona knew Sasuke despised him."Well at least it's Naruto I'm backing up."Kakashi started to giggle (I know people like him don't giggle but he's gay so he has a right) and then got serious."Look Sasuke I am trusting you to look after Naruto and make sure nothing happens to him do I make myself clear" Sasuke nodded."Good then I suspect that Tsunde will need you in her office as soon as possible. You can go." Sasuke bowed and then ran off into the trees.


	2. Sasukewhy did you?

Chapter 2: Sasuke…why did you?

On the way to the hokage's office Sasuke saw Naruto looking shocked as ever and it scared him. Sasuke called out for Naruto but he didn't hear him."What could be wrong to scare him like this?" He asked to himself."Naruto!" he screamed once again. This time Naruto snapped out of his shocked state. He shook his head and looked up and saw Sasuke coming towards him. "Hey Sasuke..."he said."What's wrong?" He asked with concern. "Nothing...I'm fine" Sasuke didn't believe Naruto at all because well quite frankly Naruto was the worst liar in Kohona."I don't believe that you are fine Naruto. Now tell me what is wrong." Naruto shook his head very slowly."It's nothing just thinking of the mission....ummm Sasuke?" Naruto started to blush a deep red."Yeah?" he asked confused."Uhhh.....Could you get your hand off my ass?" he said quickly and then blushed. Sasuke looked down at his hands and then quickly blushed liked Naruto."Sorry....Well I have to go to Tsunde ...See you later." He waved Naruto good bye. When Sasuke was completely out of sight Naruto squealed like a girl."OMG!!!! Sasuke touched my but!!!!"

Later On the way to the hokage's office Sasuke saw Naruto looking shocked as ever and it scared him. Sasuke called out for Naruto but he didn't hear him."What could be wrong to scare him like this?" He asked to himself."Naruto!" he screamed once again. This time Naruto snapped out of his shocked state. He shook his head and looked up and saw Sasuke coming towards him. "Hey Sasuke..."he said."What's wrong?" He asked with concern. "Nothing...I'm fine" Sasuke didn't believe Naruto at all because well quite frankly Naruto was the worst liar in Kohona."I don't believe that you are fine Naruto. Now tell me what is wrong." Naruto shook his head very slowly."It's nothing just thinking of the mission....ummm Sasuke?" Naruto started to blush a deep red."Yeah?" he asked confused."Uhhh.....Could you get your hand off my ass?" he said quickly and then blushed. Sasuke looked down at his hands and then quickly blushed liked Naruto."Sorry....Well I have to go to Tsunde ...See you later" He waved Naruto good bye. When Sasuke was completely out of sight Naruto squealed like a girl."OMG!!!! Sasuke touched my but!!!!"

Later that night Naruto started to pack his stuff for his mission. Iruka came into his room and started to talk to him about it."So you're leaving tomorrow eh?" Naruto sighed and put his clothes down."Look I know you don't want me to go on this mission but I have to do this once and for all" he mumbled. "I know that Naruto...it's just that I love you like a brother and I don't want to lose you..." Iruka sighed."But I guess I can't keep you cooped up in here forever you are becoming more like your father by the hour." he chuckled. Naruto gave Iruka a hug."Thanks Iruka! You're the best brother anyone could ask for!!" He shouted into Iruka's shirt. "Just remember that. Becarefull out there okay if I see one single bru-" Naruto interrupted him."Iruka remember what YOU said?" Iruka nodded and then yawned."I think it is bed time for you Naruto you have to get up early in the morning." Naruto was about to protest but didn't. When Iruka was about half way out of the room he stopped and asked."Will you promise me you'll use your back up team for me please?" He asked. Naruto hesitated but then nodded."Okay I guess for you anyways." Iruka smiled."Thanks"

Then next day was the biggest day for Naruto and he was ready." Hey Naruto you ready?" Iruka shouted up the stairs. "Yeah I'll be down in a minute!" He shouted back. Naruto brushed his teeth and then ran down stairs. "Is everything packed?" Kakashi asked him. "Yep! I just have to go to the hokage mansion and I'll be on my mission." Iruka and Kakashi knew that Naruto was ready and excited to be on this mission, they just didn't want to lose him."Okay I am off!" Naruto ran out the front door and before you knew it he was at the mansion. Naruto walked into the office and saw Sasuke, Lee, and Neji in there too. "Hey sorry I'm a little late..." he mumbled still a little bit upset that he had to use a back up team."It's okay. As you may know Mizuki is still on the loose." Everyone nodded. "Good now you all know I want him back in the prison dead or alive and I know for a fact that you Naruto want him dead." He nodded slowly looking at the ground. "That is fine but I want you to use some of your back up team do you understand if you don't than I will personally do something to you that can't be said. Do you understand me?" Naruto didn't answer her but she took it as a yes anyways." Good. Now go and get this mission done with!" Tsunde demanded.

On the way there Sasuke and Naruto started to talk. "Naruto...what happened between you and Mizuki?"Sasuke asked. "Mizuki and I weren't always enemies toward each other. We sometimes went out drinking together and other times we just watched a movie. But one day Mizuki just finally snapped at something I said and we had a fight to almost death until the police broke it up...He was put to jail...I was off the hook because they thought it was self-defense and ever since then he has held a grudge against me...I know I should've been the one to go to the prison but..I was so happy that I was off the hook...but in the end it just brought me down on my knees." Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while." So what about the bruises?" he whispered. "Like I said we got into fights but they were my entire fault..." Naruto mumbled from under his breath.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Naruto smiled at him." What do you have to be sorry about I was the one starting them not you?" Sasuke was breath taken by Naruto's smile that he almost lost balance on the trees. "Naruto is so cute I wish he was mine." he thought to himself. "You know I think it's about time to set up camp." Naruto said. "That time already?" Sasuke asked confused."Yeah. With me around he'll show up even faster. He's like a tiger on a night's hunt." Naruto chuckled. "Get everybody down to the campsite I am going to go check things out for a bit." Sasuke nodded his head."If I get into trouble you know you can find me." Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped off into the distance.

"He He sucker! Now it will be just Mizuki and I when we fight." Naruto started to laugh. "Wrong dobe!" Sasuke screamed from behind him. Naruto was shocked. "You honestly think you could get away from the great Uchia!" Naruto rolled his eyes."Yeah I honestly did."

"Why can't I just go by myself who cares if I die?" Naruto was surprised when he saw anger flash through Sasuke's eyes."I would. You know if anything ever happened to you I would blame myself. Jeez Dobe!" Naruto was confused. "But why can't I go by myself?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Because I don't want Tsunde to rip off your head off." Naruto nodded and gave a loud sigh. "Fine let's go back." When they got back to the camp ground they saw Neji and Lee waiting for them."What took you guys so long?" Lee asked them. "Sorry dobe over here decided to go off on his on to look for Mizuki." Naruto glared at the ground and gave a small pout. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh."What's so funny?" Naruto asked innocently. Neji and Lee couldn't help but laugh either, and soon Naruto started to laugh as well.

Later that night they set up camp. Lee and Neji went to bed but Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay up."You look tired Naruto." Sasuke said in concern. Naruto shook his head. "I have to stay up." Sasuke turned his head toward Naruto and found him smiling. Naruto also turned his head and smiled back. "You look lovely when you smile." Sasuke whispered. Naruto put his head down and blushed. "You know you're not as mean as they say you are." Sasuke smiled at him again and Naruto smiled back. He crawled over to sit next to Naruto, but when he did their hand brushed lightly together. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away but Sasuke grabbed it right back and kissed it softly. Naruto blushed a deep red."Sasuke...what are you doing?"Naruto asked softly. Sasuke smiled. "Naruto I love you. I have since the first day I laid eyes on you." Naruto was speechless. He couldn't have heard Sasuke right. Did he just that he loved me? Naruto asked himself. Then he smiled and then sighed. "Is it so wrong for me to say that I love you too?"Sasuke smiled a really wide smile. "No it's not." Naruto pounced on Sasuke and kissed him. There happiness didn't last long though. Something was in the trees; something named Mizuki just waiting to attack Naruto. "What a happy ending to bad it won't last long" Naruto froze at the voice. "M-Mizuki!" he hissed. Sasuke and Naruto quickly got up and held each other's hand tightly. "Sasuke! Go wake Lee and Neji and tell them to come outside!" Sasuke was hesitant. "GO! I will still be here when you get back." Sasuke gave Naruto a chaste kiss, before he ran to the tent. "You know I wouldn't have told him you would still be here." Naruto gave a small glare meaning for it to be harsh, but instead it turned into a scared one. Mizuki noticed this and laughed loudly. "Is the little fox brat scared? You want to run back to your little Sasuke?" Naruto's fist's clenched tight together. "Not likely! I am not going to run away from you anymore!" He yelled at Mizuki." 'bout damn time. I was starting to get bo---" Mizuki was interrupted by a kunai that about hit his face. He frowned at it for a second, and then turned back to Naruto." Well....I see that we are in no mood to talk anymore....so let the fight begin!"


	3. this fight just turned ugly

Chapter 3: This fight just turned ugly

From the seconded Mizuki jumped down from the tree's Naruto couldn't keep track of him. He would be in one spot after another. The best Naruto could do would be blocking all of his attacks with his kunai. "Hahaha!! Is that the best you can do? I thought you were done running away from me?!"

"Damn if I could just see him for one moment…I could attack him, but he won't stay still!" Naruto looked back at the tent and wondered what was taking Sasuke so long. Mizuki took that as an advantage to attack and he threw his kunai at Naruto.

The kunai slit Naruto's arm and some blood trickled down. "Tch…Damn! He's too fast!" He looked back at the tent just one more time.

"Sasuke. What is taking you so long?"

"Neji! Get your ass up and help Naruto! Lee is already up trying to think of a way to help him!"

Neji moaned. "Fine." He got up and run crawled over to Lee who was still thinking of a way to help Naruto.

Sasuke was impressed with himself. You usually can't Neji to do things easily.

He ran out of the tent to meet Naruto. "Hey sorry I was late. Neji was being an asshole." Sasuke noticed the cut on Naruto's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you think you could hit Mizuki with your Chidori?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Mizuki who was running everywhere. "I don't think so. He's going too fast for me to hit him with anything…Wait Naruto do you hear that?"

Naruto strained to hear what Sasuke was hearing, but heard it eventually. There was a small wind going through the trees.

Naruto didn't have time to prepare as the huge sized shiruken came straight at him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He pushed Naruto out of the way just before the shiruken hit him.

Naruto hit the ground with a hard thud. "Ow…why did you do th-Sasuke!"

He crawled out of Sasuke's embrace and touched his face. "Naruto…?"

"Sasuke! Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want you to keep your dream and to become hokage and if I don't get my dream to kill Itachi well than that's too bad. Just remember that I love you Naruto and I always will." Sasuke's eyes closed as he went off into a dark abyss.

"Lee! Neji!" Naruto yelled. They appeared at Naruto's side in no time. "Take Sasuke to a hospital. I'll be fine here don't worry."

Lee nodded his head and picked up Sasuke. "Neji. Let's go."

Once they were both gone Naruto turned to the tree's and yelled. "MIZUKI! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Steamed formed around Naruto's body. The steam quickly faded, but was replaced by red chakra. Naruto's hair grew longer and more raged by the minute; his finger nails growing longer and his eyes turning crimson red.

He let out a big roar and the whole place almost shook with fear.

Mizuki just stood there, eyes wide with shock and fear. He got a glimpse of those bloody crimson eyes. He hated those eyes. To him it looked like a demon that could kill a thousand people and wouldn't even care. It would just laugh at all the innocent people it slaughtered.

"How…How did he get so strong? Is kyubii finally coming out? If so I have to get out of here..." Mizuki was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt a fist connect with his cheek bone.

Naruto kept on repeating the hits, until he knew that Mizuki was dead. Which he was by the time Naruto did his last punch.

The last thing Mizuki said before he drew his last breath was "I knew it…You are a monster of destruction."

He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Naruto's chakra faded away as he floated to the ground. He glared at the now dead body. "No your wrong…I'm not a monster of destruction. I can control my temper and I won't be that kind of monster…"

Naruto picked Mizuki up; even though he had a strong desire to just leave him there, and brought him back to Kohona.

The first thing Naruto did when he got back to the village was give Mizuki's corpse to Tsunde.

"I see you choose the option dead instead of alive. How did you even kill him? He looks like nothing hit him, like he just died instantly of shock."

Naruto look at the ground. "The seal on Kyubii has finally been released." He looked up to find Tsunde's eyes wide with shock.

"Please…Please don't seal it up again…I think I can finally get the world to be a better place with the fox demon." Naruto begged.

"I don't know Naruto…the world may be in danger because the seal is broken."

Naruto clenched his hands. "I'm not a monster! I can control him! I can control the demon inside of me Tsunde just watch! Maybe people wouldn't hate me so much anymore…if I showed them I can seize him."

Tsunde smiled. "Okay Naruto. We won't seal it back up again. You have our promise. Now you probably want to go see Sasuke don't you? He's in room 203."

"Thanks Tsunde."

Naruto ran out of the room as fast as a dog would chase a cat.

Naruto reached the room Sasuke was in and opened the door. He was relieved when he found Sasuke awake. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke snapped his head toward his lover and smiled. "A little sore but it should be okay. The important question is are you okay? Lee told me you had to deal with Mizuki all on your own and I was worried."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Come here Naruto." Sasuke demanded. He sighed, but obeyed. Naruto settled in between Sasuke's legs.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him close. "You don't look like you're fine Naruto. Tell me what's wrong."

Naruto sighed once. "Well…when you got hit with that shuriken I was really scared for you. I told Lee to bring you back here and to leave me there. When he left everything went all out of control from there. I…My seal on Kyubii has been broken. If people find out about this Sasuke I could be hated forever, but if they just knew what I could with this power then maybe they wouldn't hate me as much as they do…"

Sasuke settled his mouth in the crook of Naruto's neck and kissed it softly. This made Naruto shiver. "How could anyone hate you Naruto? I know I never hated you. Even though I did treat you like crap through all these months, I still liked you and now I have enough balls to tell you I love you."

Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. "You really mean all that?"

"Of course I do! I mean every single word I just said! I love you Uzamaki and only you."

"I love you too Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer and sealed their lips together. They stayed like this until one of the nurses came in.

"Naruto, visiting hours are over. He'll be okay to go home tomorrow so you can come pick him up."

He smiled at the nurse which blushed. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Naruto one last kiss before he was gone. "I love you Naruto."


	4. Enter:Saya and Chiyo!

The next day Sasuke got out of the hospital and on that day they got assigned another mission. Naruto didn't know if that was such a good idea since Sasuke was still a little bit hurt and everything, but he insisted that he was fine.

They got the mission from Tsunde and left immediatly. The mission was to look out for enemys in the Forest of Flowers. They reached the forest and immediatly got lost. "Sasuke," Naruto whined. "Are we lost?"

"No," Sasuke said in a frustrated tone. "We just...oh neven mind. Just go check over there and I'll go somewhere else." Naruto shrugged and walked in the opposite direction of Sasuke. "Don't get lost." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Sasuke yelled over his soldier. Naruto laughed. Sasuke kept on walking from Naruto until he completly got lost. He looked around to see if he could find out where he was, but no luck. "Shit, where the hell am I?"

"You're on our property you need to get off." said a mysterious voice. Sasuke turned around to see two girls. One of the girls had medium brown hair and the other had long brown hair. They had brown eyes and behind those brown eyes was a cold cold glare.

"Who are-"

"No time for chit-chat you're on OUR property YOU need to get off." By this time Sasuke was getting pissed. " I don't see your name on it." The younger one growled. "Do you want a fight? Because if it's a fight you want it's a fight you get."

Sasuke smirked. "Bring. it. on."

The two girls jumped down on the ground. The younger one wasted no time in trying to attack Sasuke. She ran right towards him, but had to stop running when she heard her sister scream "KITTTTTYYYYYY!!!!!"

They both stopped what they were doing to see what had just happened. Sasuke gasped at the site before him. The older girl was hugging HIS Naruto. "Sasuke why is she hugging me?" Naruto asked in a scared tone.

The younger one sighed. "Saya get off him. Your going to suffocate the poor kid." Saya looked down and noticed she had Naruto's face crushed against her chest. "I can't help it Chiyo. I mean look at him with his button nose, and his cute little whiskers, and his blue eyes. Let's take him home."

Chiyo shook her head. "No Saya we can't take every cute thing you find home with us."

"Sasuke can you get her off of me?" Sasuke growled. "Yeah get off my Naruto." Saya turned to glare at the man. "I don't see your name on him."

He growled even louder than before hoping it would scare her, but it only made her smile. Chiyo turned to Sasuke."Hold on I got this."

Chiyo did her ultimate justu and all of a sudden wolf babies pop up. Saya gasped as she saw the puppies. "WOLF BABIES!!!!!" she yelled and ran over to play with the babies. Sasuke and Naruto's jaw just drops as they saw this older woeman rolling on the ground with wolf babies jumping all over her.

Chiyo just shook her head. "Sorry about Saya she's....well she's Saya I really don't know how to explain her." Naruto just shrugs it off. "That's okay I understand...Wait who the hell are you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Chiyo and that's my older sister Saya. Were the head ninjas of out village." Sasuke just scuffed at that. "Really? She's a head ninja?" as he pointed towards Saya. "Well don't laugh despite her oddness I wouldn't piss her off. She's been know to break a lot of things faces, bones, trees, mountains."

Naruto and Sasuke got very quiet all of a sudden. "Really?"

"It's only happened once. She punched a guy in the face and he went flying into the mountain and the next thing I knew it crumbled to the ground." The two boys laughed at that. " I don't see how that is funny."

They wipped there heads around and came face to face with burning brown eyes and the most minicing scowl they've ever seen. The two boys leaped at least five feet out of the line of fire. They readied themselves for an attack, but Saya just flipped her hair out of her eyes and chuckled.

"C'mon Chiyo let's go back to the Garden Village, these two aren't worth my time." Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother dumbfounded. "Naruto did she just say what I think she just said?"

"She said Garden Village. Sasuke we got to stop them and ask them if this is real." Sasuke weighed the options in his head. "I don't know Naruto that would mean we would have to talk to them..." But before Sasuke could finish his sentence Naruto was already a head of him calling out of the girls.

"Hey! Hey! Girls! I think we've got off on the wrong foot." The girls did stop and looked back at the blond haired boy chasing after them. When he caught up he held out his hand in greeting. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I am the demon fox Kyubii and the guy who's taking his time to get over here is Sasuke Uchiha. We're here on a mission from Kohona and we're looking for enemies who are damaging this forest."

"Really? Well you've come a long way right to the front of our border." said Chiyo. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...sorry about that, but if we would've have known if your village we wouldn't have trespassed, but in all fairness we beileived the garden village was a myth."

"Don't call my village a myth." Saya grunted. "We just so happened to close our borders to the outside world because everything was becoming so violent and we had to protect our way of life. Before it was used for any evil plots."

The Garden Village was once a very powerful community. It's ninjas were bread with a certain ability unlike any others. They had the ability to emotional, mentally, and physiclly connect to thier jutsu. Making their attacks all the more powerful and all the more deadly.

As word got out about these powerful ninjas other ninjas became envious and desperate to get their hands on this power. The children being trained in this secreat jutsu were being killed or kidnapped by neigboring villages.

Soon the magistrates off the garden village were used of tremendous amount of spiritual powers to close up its borders and have the village dissapear forever. Every once in a while someone will show up claiming they are from the Garden Village but no one really beleives them, but even if they do the location is nevery revealed.

"Well honestly it doesn't matter if the village is a myth or not. We have some pretty powerful enemys and we could really use the help from such acomplished ninjas such as yourself." Saya and Chiyo looked at eachother. "Chiyo I think he's asking us to do some actual work. It's been so long since we've gone out and done battle."

"You're right, but we'll have to ask the magistrates permission to leave the village." Suddenly Chiyo's and Saya's eyes lit up like the night skys that shine with millions of stars. They clasped their hands together. "The Garden sisters at battle again?!" shouted a very determined Saya. "Hell yes older sister! It's time we showed this broken down world what we're made of." Chiyo then turned then turned and faced Naruto and Sasuke.

"All right boys. Wait right here and we'll be back with our answer." And within a blink of an eye the two girls vanished behind the maltitude of trees.


	5. Poision Sister's back in battle!

Okay so I finally update this story. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Here is the chapter tada!

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. "Naruto, I can't belieive you just invited them along." Naruto looked at Sasuke with innocent eyes. "Why not? They deserve to come with us. Besides if we take them along just think Kakashi will be happy."

He shook his head. "I don't care about Kakashi being happy. I don't want to keep worrying about weither Saya will blow off my head or not. So no is my final desision. They are not coming with us!"

* * *

Sasuke groaned."I can't beleive they're coming with us!" Naruto giggled. "I can! Were almost to our village! So are you guys excited to meet my sensai?" Saya shrugged. "I guess. How 'bout you Chiyo?"

"I'm excited! I can't wait to meet the people!" Sasuke groaned for the second time. "Just whatever you do, do not and I repeat do not, blow anything up. I don't think people will apricate that too much."

"Well here we are, Kohona Village!" Naruto announced. Chiyo didn't think Kohona was that beatuiful. It isn't as pretty as the Garden Village, Chiyo thought.

"I know it isn't as wonderful as your village, but we make the best of what we have." Phew, she thought, at least I don't have to say it out load. "Say what out load?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo scratched the back of head and laughed nervously. "N-Nothing just talking to myself. Sorry so you wanted us to meet your sensai let's go then!"

While walking Saya leaned over and whispered into her sister's ear. "Nice cover up idiot, now let's try thinking to ourselves next time okay?" Chiyo had the sudden urge to smack her sister right upside the head, but kept her cool. "Right, sorry."

By now they were already at Naruto's house. He opened the door slightly and Iruka and Kakashi came to the front door in 0.2 seconds. "Hey Kakashi! Hey Iruka how's it going?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto with suspicious eyes. "What's going on with you? You're usually not happy when you get back from your missions and you usually look tired....what's did you two do?"

Naruto smiled. "Nothing, Nothing at all we just found some new ninjas from the all mighty garden village! I would like you two to meet Chiyo and Saya!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful girls ever and they were from the legendary Garden Village.

"Hi!" They girls said happily. "So your the famous White Fang of Kohona? I've heard a lot of stuff about you." When Chiyo spoke Kakashi almost wanted to blush. "Uh..yes I am. I heard a lot about they Garden Village as well. Would you guys like to join my team?"

Saya held up a finger. "By team you mean you and your boys right? My sister and I don't work by your rules. We work alone." He was at a loss of words all of sudden. Chiyo leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Just say yes; it'll make life more easier."

"All right. You won't have to follow by our rules." She smiled at the man. "Good. I can see we're are going to be great friends." Chiyo suddenly let out a big giggle. "So it's settled the Poison Sisters at battle once again!"

* * *

That night Naruto and Sasuke invited Saya and Chiyo over for dinner at there place. Though before they came over Naruto was sitting on the couch thinking over what happened when Sasuke and the others went to go fight Mizuki.

Maybe I can't control Kyubi, Naruto thought, maybe they need to seal it back up, but I don't think they can. Damn it I never asked for this! Naruto sighed at the same time Sasuke cam through the door way.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Hm? Oh nothing. Just thinking." He came and sat down by Naruto. "About what?" Naruto shrugged. "It's nothing important.." Sasuke gave him a look that said tell me now or feel the pain later.

Naruto sighed for the second time. "I was just thinking about my demon. Can I really control it? Am I really that strong?" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's sholder and pulled him close. "Listen Naruto, I know you. You are the strongest person ever. So don't listen to what anybody tells you all right?"

"Yeah your right Sasuke." Just when they were about to kiss the doorbell rang. Sasuke glared at the door hoping whoever it was they would go away, but to his demise they didn't . Naruto got up right away and opened the door.

"Hey Naruto!" Chiyo shouted. He stepped out of the way so she could get in. Then it was Saya's turn, by this time Sasuke was out of the room doing god knows what, to come and give Naruto a hug.

Though she didn't give him exactly a hug, it was more like a present. "Here you go Naruto! A present for you." Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you Saya." When he opened the box his smile quickly faded because in it was some yarn, a cat toy and some catnip.

"Surprise!" she yelled. "I thought a kitty like you should have toys to play with. I mean sure you have Sasuke, but doesn't he get tiring after a while?" Naruto almost wanted to throw the box on the ground but instead he said, "I'm not a kitty Saya."

Suddenly Naruto felt his shirt being tugged and up and found a very angry Saya in his face. "You saying you don't like my presents?" she growled. "N-No. See I'll play with them right now." She let him go and Naruto picked up the yarn ball.

He started to bat it around and she smiled. She patted his head and left. When Naruto was sure Saya was gone he tried to rip it up, but somehow got tangled in the yarn. "Sasuke! Help me!"

Sasuke came into the living room and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Naruto was all tied up and looking all hot. "Sasuke I'm having some issues." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well obviously."

"Can you help me?" he pleaded. "I don't know...you look pretty good all tied up like that." Naruto flushed at that comment. "Sasuke! This is no time to be making perverted comments. Help me please!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto. "Who the hell did this to you?" He glowered. "One word Saya." Sasuke tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He let out a soft snicker, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear it.

But when you have the ears of a fox you hear almost anything. "Did you just laugh at me?" He shook his head. "No, I don't laugh, laughing's for losers."

"I can't beleive you're laughing at this." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his lover. "So she bought her kitty a ball of yarn and toys, it's a classic." Naruto gave Sasuke a 'hmph' before saying. "If you think this is so funny you can go laugh it out on the couch tonight."

Then with that said Naruto walked right out of the house. Sasuke threw his hands up in frustration. "Naruto! Come back! Ugh...no wonder he's on bottom."

* * *

Hoped you loved this chapter because I loved writing this chapter. Speccially when I couldn't spell the names of the characters right. I tried spelling Chiyo' s name like seven time and I couldn't get it right. lol Well anyway I would like to tell you guys that I might do a sequel to Secrets Untold, so tell me if you want me to do that or not.


	6. OMG! Sasuke turned emo!

I have the first chapter of my sequel up. It's called Bitter sweet Reunion. So go and read that right after you read this chapter and I should have the second chapter updated today so yeah.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke were at Saya and Chiyo's new house. They had a mission that day and Saya was still getting ready. While they were all talking she came down half naked with two tanktops in her hand.

Naruto covered his eyes and Sasuke just stared. "Saya which one should I wear the pink one or the orange one?" Chiyo looked at her sister like it was no big deal she had no shirt one. They were sisters after all.

"Hmmm....Go with the pink because it's more your color."

"Ah thanks Chiyo. Well I'll go get changed now." When Saya was completly out of sight Naruto lifted his face out of his hands and saw that Sasuke was staring.

He raised his hand and hit Sasuke in the side of the head. "You were staring at her weren't you?" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he had to think of an exuse quick.

"Yes, Naruto I was looking because I'm gay and I have never seen a pair of boobs before! I may be emo but I'm not dead!" Chiyo had to bite her lip, so she wouldn't laugh.

"That's still not a good reason why you should be looking at her chest." By this point and time Saya had come down and was extremly confused. " What are they fighting about?"

Chiyo shrugged. "I don't know something about boobs." Her mouth shaped into an "O" form. "Well are we going to go on our mission today?" She shrugged once again.

"I don't know. If these two keep on fighting like this then probably not, Kakashi will get to annoyed." She nodded her head in agreement. "Well let's go anyway."

* * *

It was now the afternoon and the mission was cancelled thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's fighting. So here Saya, Chiyo, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat on log being bored when all of a sudden Jiraya comes and wants to talk to Naruto.

"What is it Jiraya?" Naruto asked a little uneasy. Jiraya gave Naruto a serious look and began talking. "Today I heard from Tsunde that your seal on Kyubi just broke. Is that true?"

Naruto nodded his head. "You do realize that if the Akatsuki get a hold of this information, they will come after you right?" Another nod. "Are you prepared for the worst Naurto? Just think about that today okay? And who is the one in the pink tanktop?"

Naruto looked back at who Jiraya was staring at and rolled his eyes. "That's Saya and-" Before he could introduce Chiyo Jiraya was already already talking to Saya.

"That son of a bitch..." Naruto mumbled to himself and walked back over to his spot on the log. "So would you like to join me for a drink or two tonight?" Jiraya asked the lovely Saya.

"Sure." she said sweetly. Jiraya almost wanted to laugh for joy. "I'll pick you up at around eight?" She giggled and nodded her head. "See you then."

When he left Naruto shook his head. "He is the most perverted man I have ever met." Saya didn't seem to hear him when she said, "He is the most hottest man I have ever seen."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, but didn't say anything because right now he had some other things to be worried about. He'd yell at her later for going out with Jiraya.

From there they both parted different paths to get to thier houses and Naruto was too busy thinking about what Jiraya had said earlier. He didn't even notice Sasuke intertwining thier fingers together. He definatly didn't see the worried looks Sasuke was shooting him.

When they entered the house Sasuke guided Naruto to the couch and he shook him slightly. "Naruto? Are you okay? Hello, anybody there?" He waved a hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Hm? Oh Sorry didn't mean to space out that deep." Sasuke sighed and hugged Naruto. Even though he was still mad at Sasuke, all he wanted right now is comfort and Sasuke was perferct for that job.

"So what did Jiraya want to talk to you about? And don't give me the answer because for you to space out for that long he had to have said something that would make you think that hard."

"We were talking about how my seal broke and how if the Akatsuki found out about it I would be in trouble. He asked me if I was prepared for the worst and at first I wanted to say yes, but then as I thought about it I wasn't so sure."

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly and said. "I'll protect you from my brother the best I can Naruto and I promise I won't let them take you." Naruto leaned back into the warmth and tilted his head so Sasuke had more room to move him lips.

"Thank you Sasuke. Though I'm still mad at you, but you can continue with what you are doing. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll forgive you." Sasuke smirked. "I wouldn't stop kissing you for the life of me."

* * *

Saya and Jiraya were sitting in the best bar in Kohona drinking the best sake in the village. They were both a little tispy from drinking seven shots of the stuff.

"So you're from the legendary Garden Village? They say they have the prettiest women there and it looks like two came right over to the Hidden Leaf Village."

Saya couldn't help but blush. "I've seen some hot and perverted men in my life, but they are not as hot and perverted like you." Jiraya laughed. "You got that right. You know I right my own perverted books? You should read them some time."

"Yeah I would love to!" God I love this man, she thought. Saya looked around the room and found a clock and it read midnight. Chiyo's probably wondering where I am at.

"I have to go Jiraya why don't we do this again some time?" He smirked at her. "Yeah how about sometime next week?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

* * *

Well here's the chapter *yawn*. Sorry I was up last night watching baseball last night. Cubs won...boo. I don't like the cubs all that much, but anyways you know the drill. *Tee hee*


	7. Party Time!

* * *

Man this week has been a drag...but here's the chapter...oh and my second chapter is up on my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto except a season of it, some video games, and a couple of movies.**

* * *

Naruto got up the next morning and started to make breakfast. This wasn't normal for him, but nothing ever was. Upstairs Sasuke had just started to wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

He got up and put his robe on, since last night left their clothes in hiding, and walked down stairs. Sasuke snuck into the kitchen and behind Naruto. He wrapped his hands around his lover's waist.

Naruto gasped and almost hit him in the head with the hot pan. "Sasuke! Don't do scare me like that!" he yelled. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's neck softly. "Sorry love. So what's on the agenda today?"

"I thought we could show Saya and Chiyo around the town, introduce them to some of our friends." he said while putting the food on the plate. Sasuke grimaced. "I don't know if they're even capable of being shown around. They might blow something up."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right....but before we do that I have to go talk to Tsunde about some thing." Sasuke's grimace turned into a frown. "Don't tell me it's about Kyubi, Naruto you know you can keep control and even if you turn into a mini Kyubi you can still turn back into you right?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile a sad one anyways. "Yes I know that Sasuke, but what if I don't turn back into me and I hurt you and everybody around me get's hurt as well." He sighed and got up leaving his food behind.

He walked to the door and called out "Bye Sasuke!" before leaving. Sasuke sighed when he heard the door slam. "He'll just have to realise this on his own."

* * *

Naruto sat inside Ichiraku's ramen instead of going to the Hokage mansion. He was so out of it right now, he didn't even notice Iruka coming in and sitting by him. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

When Naruto didn't respond, he shook his arm gently. Naruto blinked his eyes and looked at the man before. "Oh sorry Iruka, I was spacing out. What brings you here?" Iruka shrugged. "Nothing just kinda had a fight with Kakashi."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Iruka started to play with his hands. "Well we were arguing about you and what happened when you were fighting with Mizuki. I told him you would be fine, that you were strong and could handle yourself, but he said that maybe you couldn't handle it and that's what hit a nerve."

Naruto looked down at the table. "Oh...I was actually thinking about that right now. Am I strong enough? People don't seem to think so, they think I'll just destroy the town..again." Iruka put a hand on his son's sholder.

"Don't listen to them Naruto. Tell me my son, who have you hurt since you used Kyubi?" Naruto thought of that for a moment before answering. "Nobody, but that doesn't mean that I won't hurt anybody in the future."

"Future's the key word Naruto. You have a whole life time before you have to worry about this, but you also have other people to worry about too. So this is what I want you to do. Go home, snuggle with Sasuke for a while and then after that show the two ninja's you brought home around the town. Right now I have to go home and make it up to Kakashi if you know what I mean."

He winked at his son before heading of to his home. Naruto shook his head and headed out the curtain and ran to his house.

* * *

Naruto opened the door and walked inside and was instantly met by Sasuke. "How long does it take to talk to Tsunde?" he asked. "I didn't talk to Tsunde, I talked to Iruka and you know what he's right. I do have a whole lifetime to worry about Kyubi, but right now I have to focus on what's more important to me then Kyubi. Which is you and all my friends I have and made along the way."

Sasuke hugged Naruto and smiled. "So that's what it took to convince you. I should have thought of that earlier." He placed a kiss on top of Naruto's head. "C'mon we have two scary yet sweet ninjas to show around."

* * *

A knock came from Chiyo and Saya's door. "I'll get it!" Saya yelled. She opened the door and smiled sweetly. "Oh Naruto, what are you doing here?" She looked away from him and looked at a brown haired boy in the back.

"Oh and who is-Ah! What's wrong with your eyes?!" she asked, a bit horrified. "Oh I'm Neji! My eyes are a light purple for a reson." She gave him a look like he was scary as hell.

"What would that reason be?"

"I posses the Byakugan and the light color helps me to see better." She nodded her head in understandment, and smiled a bit. "You know what I can do that to. See watch."

Saya lifted up her fist and slamed a fist into the wall. Let's just say her fist went through the whole wall. "That's with no crazy eyes included." Just when she did that Chiyo came into the room.

She gasped and yelled. "What the hell happened to my wall?!" Chiyo glared at her sister. "That's it Saya! This is the ninth time you have broken a wall and it hasn't even been a full week yet. You are paying for a new wall!"

She huffed and stomped out of the room, mumbling words that shouldn't be repeated. Naruto rolled his eyes and almost wanted to laugh. "Hey Saya, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a club and get to know all the people tonight and you can bring Jiraya along..."

Her smile on her lips widened and she clapped her hands together. "I would love to come! So tonight at...?"

"six o' clock" he informed her. "Then Chiyo and I will defiantly be there."

* * *

That night at the club Naruto was in a foul mood, and Hinata wondered why. "N-Naruto-kun? How come y-your s-so mad?" He grumbled something under his breath and said.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Cheaty Pants over there?" Sasuke threw his hands up in frustration. "You're still mad about that? Fine you know what, thsi is what I'll do to make it up to you.:

He climbed up on the table and once he got everbody's attention, he pulled down his pants and yelled,"Behold my splender!" Saya cocked her head to the side to get a better look.

She exhaled some air and stared in amazment. "Wow." Jiraya looked at Saya in bewilderment. "Saya! What are you saying? You can't look at his penis! You're mine now! Saya!"

"Penis! Oh god, sorry!" Saya looked at Jiraya apoligeticly. He scuffed and walked away. "Sasuke!" Naruto excaimed. "Just because you show your body part to her doesn't mean I forgive you!"

With that being said Naruto turned on his heal and walked out of the club. Sasuke sighed and sat down by Saya. "Sasuke...I guess we should talk about this."

He nodded his head. "Yeah I guess we should." There was silence between them before Saya began to speak. "Sasuke are you attracted to me?" Sasuke shook his head quickly. "No. Saya are you attracted to me?"

"Oh hell no." There was some more akward silence. "Well, Sasuke I guess we should go get things settled. I'll see you later." They both waved before going their seperate ways.

* * *

Sasuke found Naruto by his favorite swing, or in his case the swing of pain. Naruto has been through a lot and when he was liittle everytime somebody called him a name or beat him ,he would always come to this one.

He sighed and walked up to his lover. "Naruto?" Naruto sniffled and turned away from him. "What do you want?" Sasuke grabbed Narurto's chin and made so he had to look at him.

"I'm sorry if what I did hurt you Naruto. I really didn't mean for it to make you like this. Will you forgive me?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with his blue eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke I forgive you, but can I just say that when you did that it just made me feel like you could do better. Like you could better then me." Sasuke gasped and shook his head.

"Naruto, there is no one in this world who could replace you. Beleive me. No one makes me fell the way I do when I'm with you. Now C'mon it's cold and it's getting late. So if you want to get home and into bed we better leave now."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled evilly. "Not before I get my good night kiss." He grabbed Sasuke's neck and brought it down catching his lips just in time.

Out in the distance they could hear a soft thudding against the fence. They rolled their eyes. "Guess Jiraya and Saya made up." Sasuke smiled and picked Naruto up bridal style. "It's out turn to make up now."

* * *

It's finally here! The chapter you have been waiting a long time to read. Sorry it took so long I was really busy and I kinda got ground so updating chapters is going to be hard, but for now I hoped you enjoy this chapter!^^ I have a mission for you guys! Give me as many as 6 review and I'll update the next chapter, but if you don't give me those reviews then I won't update!


End file.
